A Twist in my Story
by my-name-is-V
Summary: SasuSaku month 2015. Chapter 1: Matchmaker. Rated M for safety.


Ino walked through the hallways of her school with one goal in her mind. As of today, officially, she was going to set up her best friend with the perfect guy. For too long she had kept her hands out of her bestie's dating life. Her hair swished back and forth in its high ponytail as she walked up to said best friend's locker. As soon as the locker door closed, Ino smiled brightly and walked right up to her best friend.

"Hey Sak!"

Sakura gave her a pointed look. "Honestly Ino, it's too early in the morning for you to be this bright and cheery. What the hell are you planning?"

Ino has known for a very long time that her best friend wasn't too much of a morning person, but this morning she seemed extra rough.

"Why do you think I'm planning anything?" There was a mischievous smile she just couldn't keep off of her lips.

"Because I know you, Ino."

"Ah, alright you caught me. I'm planning this huge party while my parents are away on their business trip. What do you think? Sound like a good idea?"

The warning bell rang, telling them they had two minutes to get to class, so they began walking in that general direction.

Sakura smiled uneasily at her. "You know I can't resist a good party and if you're the one throwing you we all know it'll be a great one. I'm totally there."

Ino's smile broadened. This was going to be too easy.

They got to a point where they would have to split up and go their separate ways.

Sakura walked through the opened door to her classroom and took her seat in the third row. Her eyes stared at the board as the teacher began preparing for the class. She couldn't shake the feeling that Ino was up to something. Her best friend threw parties all the time, this wasn't something new, yet she was acting weird. The blonde was definitely planning something and Sakura had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was going on in the pretty little blonde head of hers.

She was startled by the sound of books being slammed down on the desk next to her, causing her to jump slightly in her seat. She looked up to see her lab partner and seat mate for this period, Sasuke Uchiha. She heard him mumble a "sorry," before sitting down in the chair next to hers. Until quite recently, she didn't really know Sasuke. He had been friends with her friends, but they had never been friends. That was until they had both been the only ones of their friends to take AP biology and through some awkward encounter at the beginning, they had become lab partners.

"Hey Sasuke." He grunted in response. He never was much of a talker, especially in the mornings. They sat in silence as their sensei, Orochimaru, struggled to set up the overhead projector. Sakura began to get out her notebook and her colored pens and pencils (she was a very serious note taker), when she just couldn't take the silence anymore. "Oh, by the way, I think Ino is planning something. I'm not really sure what just yet, but, well, you've been warned."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure I can handle anything she can throw at me."

"She also mentioned something about throwing a party this weekend while her parents are gone. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "At this point, I don't have anything better planned."

Sakura smiled back at him and was going to respond when Orochimaru-sensei began talking about the processes of the cell.

Sakura could admit to herself that she had a slight crush on Sasuke. She had always thought he was attractive (along with every other girl in this school), but hadn't actually thought of it as a crush until she had actually gotten to know him. She had to admit, Uchiha Sasuke had almost everything: brains and brawn, and while his personality generally lacked (especially around lots of people) when you got to know him, he opened up a lot more.

Sakura could also admit to herself that she more than likely did not have a shot with Sasuke. She was quite alright with this and was content to be his friend. His friend that occasionally daydreamed about him kissing her and other things friends were not supposed to think about each other.

Sasusakusasusakusasusaku

When the bell right before lunch rang, Ino was already waiting outside of the classroom she knew Naruto was in. As soon as he came running out, excited for lunch, she grabbed his collar and forced him into a corner.

"Aww man! Ino don't be so mean!" He was pouting, upset at his abrupt change of plans.

"Shut up dobe and listen to me. I need you help with something…"

"Can't was talk about this in the lunch line! They have chicken nuggets today!"

Ino wacked him on the top of his head. "No, we can't talk about this in the lunch line, because this has to do with two certain single people who will be at lunch."

Naruto stared at her confused. "Who?"

"You honestly couldn't figure it out? Seriously? There are only two people at our table that are currently not dating anyone."

Naruto stared blankly at her.

"Oh honestly, I don't have all day. Sasuke and Sakura you idiot. I need to talk to you about them… I think it's time they get together. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea Ino-chan! I'm certain Sasuke likes her… I mean he's never mentioned it, but I think this is the closest he's ever gotten personally with a girl. Could you imagine it… everyone in our group would be paired up."

Ino nodded her head. "And it's all going to start this Saturday at my house. I'm throwing a party. Can you come over before then to talk about our plans?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing Ino-chan! Now let's go get lunch before they run out of food because of Choji."

Ino smiled as she continued to think of ways they could push Sasuke and Sakura closer. This was going to be the best year ever, Ino was going to make sure of it.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

Sakura stood in front of the full body mirror, admiring her friend's work. She had to admit, Ino was a great stylist. She wore a skin tight black mini dress, which actually wasn't all that revealing. The dresses sexiness came from how it clung to her body, rather than showing lots of skin. Her makeup was done with a meticulous hand, giving her an amazing smokey eye and a slight sheen of lip gloss. The four inch heels made her ass and legs look awesome.

"I look amazing Ino-pig." It was about 20 minutes before people were supposed to show up for the party. According to Ino, all of their friends had been told an earlier time than the rest of the partygoers, allowing them to "pre-party," as Ino put it. Although if that was their pre-party she wasn't quite sure what to call what they've been doing for the past hour as they sipped champagne and got ready. She guessed a pre-pre-party. The champagne had yet to get to her head, although it was giving her the bubbly dizzy feeling champagne was known for.

Ino stepped out of her closet, finally dressed as well, wearing a slutty red number. Not only did it show a lot of it skin, but it also clung to her. There were cutouts on the sides, just below her breasts and a plunging neckline. She had a glass of champagne in her hand as well and looked as though she was about to fall over in her extremely high heels. Sakura was glad her friend had been more conservative with her dress than she had been with her own.

"We look so hot." Ino commented as she walked up next to Sakura and looked at both of them in the mirror. "Time for a picture!" Ino grabbed her phone off of her bed and they began taking multiple pictures together.

Soon, the doorbell rang and they raced downstairs to see who had gotten here first.

Ino swung the door open and Sakura was surprised to see Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Sasuke made his way over to Sakura and murmured just loud enough so she could hear. "I don't think I could have spent another minuet with the two of them. That was the most awkward car ride I've ever been in." She could smell the faint scent of something alcoholic on him. Apparently, she and Ino weren't the only ones who had been pre-pre-partying. She looked him in the eye and cracked a smile at his joke.

Not long after almost all of their group had arrived (Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Suigetsu, and Karin).

Everyone came in a mingled, each one grabbing a drink. Sakura personally picked a hard apple cider out of the cooler. She wasn't one for beer.

Naruto's voice boomed above everyone else's after about fifteen minutes. "Alright everyone we're going to play a drinking game call Kings. So grab a drink and sit down."

Naruto had them all sit around a large round table, all 12 of them barely fit, and it was a tight fit at that. Somehow through all of this, Sakura had Sasuke sitting on her left and Ino sitting on her right. Naruto pulled one of the coolers of drinks over by Sasuke and Sakura and another one over by him and Hinata.

"Alright the rules are pretty simple." At this point Naruto produced a pack of cards from his pocket and put a full can of beer in the middle of the table. He spread all 52 cards out in a circle around said can of beer. "Starting with me, we will all draw a card one at a time. The number indicates what you must do.

"If you draw a two, two is you, so I could point at Sasuke and he would have to drink. Three is me, so I'd have to drink. Four is floor, everyone has to put their hands on the floor and the last one to do so has to drink. Five is guys, all the guys drink. Six is chicks, all the girls have to drink. Seven is heaven, everyone has to point to the sky, last one has to drink. Eight is mate, you pick someone that has to drink with you for the rest of the game. Nine is rhyme, we will go around rhyming until someone can't rhyme any longer. Ten is categories, the person who draws the card has to say a category and everyone else has to say something that is within that category. Jack is never have I ever. You put up three fingers, first one to have nothing left drinks. Queen is questions, first one to respond to a question rather than asking a new one to someone else drinks. King is, well king. You get to create a rule. And finally Ace is waterfall. Everyone will go in a circle drinking and can't stop until the person in front of them does. First person to 'break' the circle has to drink the entire can of beer in one go. Anyone have any questions?"

Sakura was excited. She loved this game. This game always got her shitfaced.

"Alright, me first." Naruto picked up his first card, which happened to be a two. "Hmmm, who should I pick… I know! Sasuke!" he grinned mischievously as Sasuke took a gulp of his rum and coke.

Hinata came next, as soon as she picked up her card, her hands shot up in the air. Sakura followed her as soon as she can. "AHA DRINK SUIGETSU." Naruto yelled.

Suigetsu was after Hinata and he happened to pick up an ace. He started and then it went to Karin and so and so forth. He, annoyingly, drank until he finished his entire beer. "Woo! That's the stuff." Very quickly after, Karin stopped, and eventually Sai stopped. Sakura was just waiting for Ino to finish so she could finally set her drink down. It took Ino quite a while to stop and when she did, Sakura glared at her as she slammed her practically empty can on the table.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and was about to ask him for another one when Ino fell into her, causing her to lean over in Sasuke's lap. Sakura quickly sat up, her face covered in a blush and began to apologize profusely. She was going to kill Ino.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

After he had accepted Sakura's apology and had handed her another beer, as well as getting one for himself, he took a look at the others around the table. He saw the mischievous glint in Naruto's eye and the evil smile Ino was sending Naruto's way. He understood perfectly what his best friend and his obnoxious double were attempting to do. When Karin pick a four and everyone went to the floor he leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "I think I know what Ino was up to the other day." They all sat up. It was surprisingly Neji's turn this time to drink this time.

He watched as Sai reached across the table to pick up a card. He once again leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "I think… I think they are trying to set us up." Sakura looked startled and met his gaze. Sai announced he had pick a five. Which meant guys. Sasuke quickly took a sip of his beer and a thought occurred to him.

"Ugh I can't stand this shit beer. I'm going to make another rum and coke."

Sakura caught his eyes as he stood up. "You know what that sounds like a great idea to me, I'll come make mine with you."

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke doing a shot of tequila. "I think I'll have one of those as well." He poured her a shot and handed her a lime slice. As he made their drinks, they continued to talk.

"Are you sure that's what they are doing?" Sakura knew her best friend was quite the meddler but this wasn't something she was expecting.

"Positive."

Sasuke topped the tall glasses off with coke. "Do you want to mess with them back?" He asked her.

"How exactly would we do that?" She grabbed her glass for the counter and took a sip through the straw.

"I think they are going to do everything in their power to get us drunk tonight. I think…" His mind was reeling and he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I think we need to pretend like we're together. It won't take much to satisfy the, but otherwise we are going to be the ones targeted by this dumb game."

Sakura contemplated it for a moment. She didn't know if it was the alcohol already affecting her or if she was just being plain stupid. "Ok." She breathed out a long sigh and then took another sip of her drink.

Ino began to yell, "What's taking you guys so long!" Her voice was getting closer and Sasuke did the only thing he thought would get Ino and Naruto off of his and Sakura's backs. He reached over and pulled Sakura closer to him. "Sorry," he whispered right before he planted his lips on hers. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart fluttered at little as he elongated the kiss. He heard Ino's footsteps stop and her slight "oh…" before he heard her disappear back into the dining room.

"Sorry," he said again as he stepped away and began to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she stated. "In all honesty, it was a very nice kiss. Maybe we'll get a chance to do it again." With confidence she didn't know she had, Sakura winked at him and walked back into the dining room.

He was slightly stunned. He had never seen Sakura act, well, so boldly. He kind of liked it. He also kind of like how she looked in the getup he knew Ino had dressed her in. Tonight, he determined, was going to be a fun night.

He took another shot and walked back into the dining room. By the time he had gotten back, Sakura was just about to start her turn. She picked a nine and turned to him. "Life."

He thought for a second before he said "Knife."

Neji grumbled "Strife."

Next was Tenten, "Wife."

Then Temari, who was silent for a long time before yelling "fuck," and taking a drink.

Sasuke's turn was next. He picked a jack. Everyone put up three fingers getting ready for never have I ever. He thought for a second and remembered a story Naruto had told about him and Hinata had "stumbled" upon it one day. "Never have I ever watched porn with someone else." He was surprised when more than Naruto and Hinata drank and put a finger down, including Neji and Suigetsu. He looked at both of them questioningly before stating "I don't want to know."

Neji went next and smirked before saying "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Sasuke and Naruto glared at him while others laughed. Sakura and Ino glanced at each other before taking a sip and putting a finger down.

"This I want to know!" shouted Naruto. Ino just shook her head.

Tenten came next, "Never have I ever played on a men's sports team." She grinned evilly as all of the men at the table took a drink and put a finger down. Naruto then realized that he was the first one out and grunted in outrage as he downed the rest of his drink. He reached behind him in the cooler to get another one.

Neji pulled at two and pointed at Naruto to drink. Naruto was once again outraged. "Why meeeee!?"

"Because," Neji responded, "you're the one that made us play this dumb game."

Naruto pouted before taking a drink.

Sakura pulled out her phone and flashed it to Sasuke to let him know she was about to text him. She was definitely beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

How far do you want to take this fake thing?

-Sak

Sasuke shrugged before replying.

As far as you want to take it. I'm not sure what will satisfy them.

-Sasuke

Sakura smiled at him before leaning over to whisper, "I bet if you let me sit in your lap, it'd totally freak them out."

Sasuke nodded at her and took another gulp of his drink before sitting back to allow her easier access to his lap.

The looks on their faces were so worth it, he decided. It didn't matter that having a beautiful woman in a short dress on his lap was completely getting to him. It didn't matter that he no longer wanted to play this game. He loved the look of surprise on Ino and Naruto's faces.

Sakura leaned down and whispered in his ear once more, her hot breath fanning his neck and turning him on even more. As she talked her tongue would come dangerously close to the shell of his ear. "I don't think they will be bothering us much for the rest of the night." Her voice was breathy and he just nodded in agreement. He didn't trust himself to speak and took another long sip from his drink.

Needless to say, Sasuke didn't pay much attention to the remainder of the game. In the end it was Neji that lost, unable to pick a card without making a hole somewhere. They all sat around talking, well, everyone else talked. Sasuke sat there with a girl on his lap and his hand her leg and his other hand gripped tightly on the glass in his hand.

It didn't take long for other guests to begin showing up. Honestly, Sasuke had forgotten that Ino like to go big with her parties. Her parents were away on business often and it led to many awesome parties being thrown there. The house was big enough and well nice enough to peak everyone's interest.

Soon there were plenty of people there and he and Sakura were no longer in such an odd seating situation. In fact, there were both in the kitchen, doing more shots when Ino came by and told him and Sakura that they should go up to the Jacuzzi on her private balcony with her and Sai.

Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't really care, but honestly he wanted to see Sakura in a bathing suit. The fact that this was on his mind baffled him. He had never been one of those guys that drooled over girls. He had never really taken an interest in any particular girl. Not enough to actually spend time with them and then think about how they would look with minimal clothes on.

Sakura's eyes gleamed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to Ino's room. Luckily, Ino had extra bathing suits for all of them and everyone changed. After they had all gotten in the hot tub, a butler came by and got everyone's drinks orders and returned with said drinks.

Everyone was talking and laughing. Naruto and Hinata had joined them so it was the three couples. Well he and Sakura weren't really a couple.

"So," Ino began, "When did this happen?" She pointed to Sasuke and Sakura, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why, what do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked innocently, pretending like she wasn't almost on top of him.

"You know what I mean Sakura."

"Hmm, nope, no I don't."

Ino rolled her eyes before being more direct. "When did you and Sasuke start being a thing?"

"Why do you want to know? You want to be the one to get credit for bringing us together?" Sakura's eyes now also held the same evil glint as she had a spat with her best friend.

Ino's glare intensified. She knew something was amiss. There was no way Sakura and Sasuke could be together and she wouldn't have known.

Sakura smiled evilly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself onto his lap. He groaned quietly and leaned his head into her shoulder. He was not expecting this. Her skin felt so amazing against his and her smell was intoxicating. He knew they were both quite intoxicated, but he couldn't help it, he loved this, more than he ever thought he would. He wrapped his arms around her waist and managed to bring her a little closer.

"We've been together for a while Ino. Looks like you just didn't notice."

The blonde haired vixen bit back a biting retort and just gave a tight-lipped smile. "You know what I think I want to go down to the pool downstairs. Come on, Sai."

Naruto and Hinata who had been whispering in the corner suddenly realized Ino and Sai were leaving. Naruto got out of the tub, taking Hinata with him. "I think we'll leave you two for some alone time…" and he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura giggled softly after they had left. "This definitely will get them off of our backs for the night hehe." He glanced up and saw that she was blushing slightly.

He smirked at her. "Sakura, I have a confession to make." He didn't know why he was going to tell her. Maybe it was the alcohol. Alcohol wasn't called liquid courage for nothing.

"What is it Sasuke?" She was still in his lap at this point but was looking up towards the sky.

His brow furrowed and he reached a hand up towards her face, causing her to look down towards him. "I think I actually like you."

Her face leaned closer to his. "You know Sasuke, I think I like you too." The two kissed, lightly at first, but slowly getting more and more intense. Sasuke was the first to add his tongue and soon there was a battle of dominance. Her hands found their way to his hair burrowed themselves there, tugging slightly at the strands. One of his hands was on her face while the other was on her leg.

SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku

Ino and Naruto looked up towards the balcony. Ino high fived him. "Nice work Naruto. Great idea by the way. Making sure Sasuke knew what we were doing worked out perfectly. I just made sure to make it super obvious what we were doing and he fell for it just like that."

"If anyone knows Sasuke it's me. Plus, I knew he had a thing for Sakura."

The party continued and not one person dared to go upstairs.

 **A/n: sorry if the last half seems a little rushed. I'm exhausted, but I wanted to finish before I went to bed tonight. Hopefully, I can keep up with all of this! I've always wanted to do SasuSaku month so this is pretty new for me. Once again sorry for the mistakes and sorry if it seems rushed, I'll edit it one day. Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of it. If I did, I would do a spin off series that was about the romantic relationships of the characters, but I am not. And that honestly sounds dumb. I'm tired. Byeeee.**

 **Review please!**

 **-V-**


End file.
